Early Winter New Spring
by xxandlovesaidno
Summary: What if before Edward left he checked on Bella to make sure she was okay only to find what she wasnt. What happens when he sees again years later?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: **Don't own the song you can find the song on the album the Sweet Escape. I don't own Twilight either _

Edward POV

This meadow was the last part I ever thought I would end up at again. I couldn't just leave with out making sure that she was okay. I felt that I had to stay here for a bit longer if it was only hiding in the shadows. Everyone else has left ahead, Jasper feeling guilty that this was all his fault. However, this incident only made me realize that my life is different from hers that she shouldn't be with me, I'm not right for her. Without her at my side, life doesn't make any sense at all but to really love someone is to make sure that they are happy with or with you.

She doesn't understand this yet, but one day she will. Everything that has happen to her would be such a blur that she would start to question if it ever did occurred. The love of my life will move on, marry, have children, and die peacefully. Everything that I can't offer her someone else would surely give to her.

Even though as much as it does pain me, she would belong to someone else and not me. If I could only find a way for everything to work out and for her to be with me, that is just me being selfish.

I had to see her one last time if it was to pain me just seeing her. She never did understand how powerful her scent was to me - intoxicating. Only that it will stay in my memory forever and if I could ever dream, I would only think of her beauty and her smell.

It was getting late now and knowing her she just finish giving Charlie his dinner and washing the dishes or deciding to do her homework. This would be the last time I'll ever see her maybe if I ever do get that chance, I'll come back to see her off as to seriously say goodbye.

Standing outside her house was painful the adrenaline to go inside and just hold her in my arms was hard to fight. Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway, I could see the lights from the living room. Suddenly I felt it, the lonely drop from the gray clouded sky and it started coming down faster and harder.

_" The rain is coming down pretty hard now, I wonder if Bella is alright. Ever since he left she hasn't come out of the room. I've only seen her when she goes out to shower, she refuses to go to school its been a week. The school keeps calling, the only think that I can come up with is that she is ill with the flu. I can't say that her idiot ex-boyfriend left her to die in the middle of the woods and is heartbroken."_

I didn't expect to get up the next morning and be all happy that nothing ever happened but not this bad. I couldn't bear hearing Charlie's thought any longer and quickly made my way towards her window.

I stayed by the window it was half way open as if she expected for someone to come over and visit. I saw her on the floor looking through a photo album. I knew what she was looking at, the same page I lasted visited to. I took away anything that could remind her of me including the photographs she took of me. They were of course hidden in the one of the loose floorboards in her room but she will never find them.

Trying to blend with the shadows of the night I could see that she was in her favorite pair of sweat pants and a sweater that seemed far to big for her. Her beautiful eyes were swollen red from all the tears that she shed. Immediately I felt guilty I was causing her this pain but she would soon forget about it. That's all that I hope.

I herded the stereo getting ready to play a cd.

"Did she put it in?" I've so lost in my thoughts to notice that she had indeed moved.

_You, you know how to get me so low_

_My heart had a crash when we spoke_

_I can't fix what you broke_

"You left me alone! You promised you wouldn't leave me", she cried. Her tears escaping from her eyes, her hands trembling as she covered her face trying to conceal herself as she fell to the floor. Her brown hair covering her delicate fingers. "I can't do this anymore" Trying to wipe her tears off her face

_And you, you always have a reason_

_Again and again this feeling _

_Why do I give in?_

_And I always was, always was one for crying _

_I always was one for tears_

"You said you didn't love me anymore, is it true?", she asked the ceiling, staring at as if she waited for it to reply. Tears still escaping from her eyes as they travel down her cheeks towards her neck.

"Lie", he thought, it's all a lie I didn't mean it.

"For my own good, you said."

_The sun's getting cold, it's snowing_

_Looks like an early winter for us_

_Looks like an early winter for us_

_An early winter, oh I need you to turn me over _

"How am I suppose to continue to live? Did you know that I don't remember life before you?", her voice trembling as she spoke.

"You will move on, your stronger then you think"

_You said the map of the world is on you _

_The moon gravitates around you_

_The seasons escape you_

"Life will never pass you by, you will stay the same forever. Time doesn't exist for you." she whispered as she struggle to get up.

"It's a curse I wouldn't want it for you" his mind said. His hand were tightly clutched in a fist trying hard to restrain himself from going to her. "This for the best"

_And I always was, always was one for crying_

_I always was one for tears _

_No I never was, never was one for lying_

_You lied to me all these years _

"Did you lie to me? You said you didn't love me, was everything we lived a lie? What else was a lie, I didn't believe that you ever lie to me" her words barely made it out of her month as she fell hard on the floor, she was to weak. This only made more tears run down her face as she angrily slammed her hand to the floor. Her hair fell to her face as she struggle to breathe through her tears.

"Lies!" his mind screamed out. He dug his fingernails into his skin any tighter his arm would have broken off.

_Why, why do you act so stupid _

_Why, you know I'm always right_

She attempted to get up again but she couldn't on a whim she decided to crawl to the edge of her bed. He couldn't see her face anymore but the back of her head. By the sound of it she was still in tears.

_Looks like an early winter for us_

_It hurts and I can't remember sunlight_

_An early winter for us _

_The leaves are changing colors_

"I can't keep being locked up in here moping around, I have to get out of here. He decided to leave me it was his choice." she whispered.

"Yes, like that love just simple forget as if it was a nightmare" his hands relaxed a bit.

_Starting over and over and over again_

_Well it looks like an early winter for us_

_It looks like an early winter for us_

"I'll try and live for Charlie and Renee, they need me." she said as she wipes her face and closes her eyes.

"Exactly, be happy and live without me," he thought it was for the best yet it pained him to think of it. The pain returned, he would live eternity with out her, everyday knowing that she is always one day closer to death. He couldn't bear it anymore with one look at his soul mate, he left heading to a eternity of solitude.

"Good bye Bella," he whispered.

_It looks like an early winter for us_

Quickly she opens her eyes and turns to face the window. She rushes and looks outside only to find the rain pouring.

"I won't move on because I am in love with you," she whispered into the rain. "I love you Edward" as she collapse on to the floor.

**A/n: **_The song is Early Winter by Gwen Stefani... Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt** **that this wasnt quite finish with early winter so here is chapter two maybe I will continue this more one day.**

Dont own Twilight at all : Disclaimer

Dont own the song either, Twilight by Vannessa Carlton

* * *

"_I had to get out of that house_" Edward thought as he turn the corner to reach an wide street.

"_Why did Alice insist that today will be spring cleaning day? It isn't even spring yet."_

Edward put his hands in his pockets and withdrew what appeared as a small silver pocket watch; he brought it up to see what time and date it was.

**3:00 pm: 3/20**

"It's already March?" he asked out loud.

"_Weirdo_" someone that passed him by thought.

He sighed as he continue to his destination, it has been a rough three years since he left behind his love. Edward rarely knew what month, date, or day of the week he was living in anymore. Alice immediately took notice of this and decided to give him a "birthday gift". He rarely used the watch unless he really had to, ever since he left Bella time seemed to stand still.

The day was cloudy and the rain seemed to be approaching very soon. The family decided that if they couldn't live in Forks that they should just move up to Seattle, the city was bigger then Forks and the chances of running into someone from their past was very low.

Edward continue walking till he reached the park, he like going to see the children run and play. As he watched the small children at play he envied them for they were just so innocent and free spirited. They didn't have to worry about anything but what will they play next. Also that their thoughts were funny and he would find himself chuckling as he watched them.

"_Eww she has cooties_" one boy thought.

"_She wont do it even if I double triple times a million billion dare her to_" a little blonde girl thought as she was trying to get a girl to poke a dead bug they found.

A small wail distracted him from his thoughts; a boy fell on his face trying to have a swing on the monkey bars.

"_Davey!_", a middle aged woman thought as she ran to the raven hair boy.

"_Mommy_"

She lifted him off the ground and hugged him as she said soothing words to him. The boy calmed down and seem to be falling asleep, satisfied the woman started caressing her little boy and humming a lullaby to him.

Edward couldn't help but smile at the scene that was unfolding in front of him

Esme has always been the motherly figure in his family and always thought of her as his mother but as he saw the little boy in over hundred years, Edward actually miss his own mother, the one with emerald eyes.

As he sat on the bench, he realized that during his lifetime human or vampire he lost the two women he had ever love profoundly.

His mother and Bella.

Edward closed his eyes and just gave in into his thoughts. After a while a powerful scent hit him, a delicious, inviting, and sweet smell that woke up every sense in his body.

"_It's her_" his thoughts yelled to him.

He open his eyes to see if he could find the person he expected to see but he didn't see anyone just the children and their mothers.

Edward got up from the bench and stood in the middle concentrating in which way the scent went, as far as he understood the person walked right passed him.

That's when the rain started pouring fast and he panicked because if he didn't hurry the scent would be lost.

He turn the corner, down the street, made a left, right, down an alley, and finally crossed the street. Edward didn't know where he was heading to; he was just following his senses something he his mind was telling him to keep on going.

Finally he stopped in front of a music store, confused he step inside. The scent was stronger then before it ravished the whole store.

Edward decided to look around the store as he made his way towards the piano section, a beautiful melody and voice came to his ears.

He picked up his pace to see who was signing. Their on a bench near a baby grand piano was a woman, he couldn't see her face but her smell told him who it was. At that moment he forgot everything he said or did to avoid her. Edward just got closer and closer to her not caring to be careful anymore—his love was right there in front of him.

The most impressive part was that she was singing and playing the piano.

"I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own,

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown

And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight" her voiced sang out in perfect tone.

Bella closed her eyes as her fragile hand danced upon the keys of the piano. Her hair was longer and her body more matured. Over the years her beauty increased majestically and would surely put Rosalie to shame. Edward looked at her hands as they played the piano, _"Her hands are paler then before" _he thought.

"_The day he left it rain just like it is today_" Bella thought. "_Edward where ever you are, I still love you, we may have both found a way to keep moving forward but still_."

"And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight"

While she sang the last word it was a very soft whisper but Edward hanged on to every word that came from her mouth.

"_When did his angel learn such talent? As far as he remembered she never had any interest in piano"_

"Never cared never wanted, Never sought to see what flaunted

So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place

And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold, But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days"

"_The piano is the only thing I have left that keeps me close to him"_ Bella poured her heart out to the tone of her song. _"The only thing that keeps me in tune with him, if only he knew"_

"As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed"

He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her cheek, to tell her that he was their and will never leave again but he felt wrong in interrupting her.

"I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown

And I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight"

Bella movements on the keys increased rapidly, her fingers seemed to be in trance that she only knew how to control.

Edward notice this and was confused at what he saw that he knew of no human was able to play that fast.

"And I will never see the sky the same way and

I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

I will never cease to fly if held down and

I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight."

Bella sighed as she sang the lost note of the song. The rain still pour and she could hear it falling down. She open her eyes to see the endless row of pianos in front of her and waited their patiently for something that she didn't know was coming.

Edward took his chance and walked towards Bella and hugged her from behind. Bella simple grabbed the arms that embraced her and let them turn her around.

The second seemed to last forever as Edward turn to see the face of his love, he turn his gaze to her eyes patiently waiting to see those chocolate eyes once more.

Only to find himself staring into her golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward" Bella whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. If she could only sleep, she would think this was just a dream—but it wasn't he was truly there.

She reached to touch his face remembering how much she missed looking at the reincarnation of a Greek god. Her fingers slowly went threw every part of his face savoring as it was the last time she will ever see him.

Edward on the other hand, had mixed feelings; he was glad to see his angel but the fact that someone out their damned her into this life angered him.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" He grab her into a hug. However, out of bad habit he felt that he needed to be careful; Bella only felt a light touch against her skin.

"Silly Edward. You can actually hug me now you know" she replied to him laughing, her laugh sounded like a little bells ringing softly. He hugged her tighter and it felt wonderful not having to be careful or cautious.

"Ahem" a man faked cough to grab their attention. "The store is closing now"

They both unwrapped themselves and notice that the store was indeed closing. "Um I think we better go" said Bella as she walked towards the exit.

Once they where outside Edward looked towards the sky and notice that it had stopped raining but the clouds were still grey. Bella continued walking ahead and stop abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, turned around and looked at him. Edward couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her body gained more of a womanly figured but not to a point of extravagation like Rosalie. Bella lips were a bit fuller, hair was longer it reached past her shoulders, her eyes had this sort of twinkle to, and she seemed to have grown a bit taller.

He couldn't help but ask as he stare at the beauty in front of him, "How old are you?"

This caused her to laugh in a musical tone and replied "Well to you I can say that I'm about three years old but to them" she pointed to the people on the street. "I can say that I'm about 15 to about 26 depending on make up and how I dress up"

Edward walked up to Bella and met her face to face, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I wanted you to be happy as a human, and I never wanted this for you" he grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss.

Bella saw the sincerity of what he said in his eyes. She had spent the last three years wondering why he had ever left her but she came to understand in time, that he only meant to protect her. Even if she hated the fact that he left her but drew the conclusion that he did love enough to wish her a good happy human life.

She looked up to see him and smiled, "Edward, its okay. You don't have to explain, I understand why you left. You only wanted what was best for me. When you really love someone your ready to do anything that will be the best for them and that's what you did."

She turn away from him and looked at the grey sky, "Even if the good thing for them is painful."

Before he could speak to her a small melody blasted loudly from his pocket, remembering that he had his cell phone, Edward took it out to answer it.

"Yes, I'm okay" he said.

"No, don't worry I'm not disappearing."

"Esme, please calm down. I just went out to get a bit of fresh air. I'm sorry I couldn't help out with the cleaning. It was just too much for me"

At the moment Bella heard that he was talking to Esme, she remembered how much she missed the mother figure. She whispered to Edward "Tell her I miss her, Edward" but he ignore her. She whispered harder "Edward tell her I miss her" but he just made a funny face at her.

"Yah I'm here. Sorry I think I'm losing connection because of the rain."

"I'm heading home right now and I think I'm going to bring a treat over to." He said as he eyed Bella in front of him. Edward told his mom goodbye and put the phone back inside his pocket. He looked over at Bella who seriously stomped her foot down.

"Did you seriously stomped your foot down?" asked Edward as he tried not to laugh.

Bella just perked her lips together and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I thought only girls did that in the TV" he chuckled softly and walked closer to Bella. He cupped his hands on to her face; if she still had a heartbeat he sworn that she would be blushing red by now. They stood in that position for awhile until a soft rain dropped fell on Bella's cheek.

"So, Edward what treat where you talking about?"

"The treat is that they get to see this beautiful girl that I've saw today and they surely miss"

"Mmh, how sure do you know that I'm going with you?" she asked teasingly as she started a quick run in the rain.

It was really late by now because the streets were empty and of course nobody wanted to go out in the rain.

A deep growled was heard that came from Edward and he started to chase after Bella. His vampire skills took over him and went off running for his prey.

Bella tried to run as fast as she could so that Edward wouldn't catch her but her strength of new born was gone and she knew that her pace wasn't anywhere near of that of Edward's.

She continue running but occasionally looked back to see if Edward was behind her, this time she looked and he wasn't there at all.

Bella smirked, "I guess I can run faster then him now" she said talking to her self and continuing looking back. All of the sudden a loud BOOM was heard and Bella fell back from her running landing on a rain puddle.

Before she knew it a pair of strong hands grabbed her and carried her away to a destination she didn't know.

"Don't underestimate my speed" he whispered down to her ear causing he body to shiver and made her self comfortably in the arms she surely had missed.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to you all who reviewed and wanted me to write more to this.. Any of you have suggestions?? Like I said before this was only going to a one-shot fic so I'm kinda making this up as I go. By the way I also have another story on her called a A new beginning to the end if you can check that out to that would be awsome._

_P.S If you can read xPinkx story called Saviour that would be awsome to. Plus it about Alice and Jasper._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, I'm really happy that you like this story

_Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, I'm really happy that you like this story. By the way if you haven't please read my other story A New Beginning to the End._

_Hope you like this chapter and remember REVIEW!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, lol I keep forgetting to put this.**

* * *

A pale looking man with blond hair cautiously enters his room, making sure that his wife was no where near. He loved his wife to death and beyond but her emotions at the moment were a bit to high for him to handle. The young man saw his bed and decided that it was a perfect time to relax for a bit. As he grew comfortable on the bed and was about to close his eyes…

"JASPER!!" screeched his pixie looking wife as she entered the room. She ran immediately to the side of the bed and started shaking him.

"Its no time to relax Jasper, something great is going to happen soon and you can't miss it"

She smiled down on him and her emotions were strong on joy, Jasper couldn't help but smile at his wife happiness.

"Shh, love calm down" Jasper said as he tried to hug and calm her emotions down but it didn't seem to work.

Alice laughed heartily as she wrestled out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. She found her makeup kits and started heating up the curly iron, straightener, and blow dryer.

Jasper gave her a look of bewilderment because it had been years since Alice set up all her necessities at the same time and from the looks of it, all this things weren't for her. As he thought back of what had happen during the day, Jasper realized that his wife had acted very odd since the morning.

_Flashback to the morning_

"Don't you guys ever get tired of playing video games?" asked a very annoyed Rosalie as she sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"No" Emmett and Jasper answered in a very zombie like tone.

They both tried to concentrate on their video game Soul Caliber II because a twenty dollar bet was on the line.

"Why does the character have to be so ugly? Rosalie asked as she looked on the screen.

"Dono" replied Emmett as his thumbs moved rapidly on the control.

"Why does that girl has bigger boobs then the other one?"

No answered for neither of them.

"How come her sword looks so crappy? That guy is pretty cute, is he model after a real person?"

Their fingers glided threw the control and the figures on the TV were moving in a rapid pace.

"Who in their right mind would want to fight in a ring of fire?"

No answered came from both of them but the tension roused between Emmett and Jasper, Emmett's character had corner Jasper character without any change of escape and as he was going to launch his sword threw Jasper character all of the sudden the TV went blank.

"NOO!!" Emmett cried out loud as his great defeat. He flashed his eyes to the blank TV screen and cried out "Why most you hate me so my dear TV, haven't I treated you right, given you a good home, the best sound system money can buy, the best maintenance ever." He was on his knees in front of the television feeling betrayed by his beloved television.

"These are the times that I think that you love this stuff" Rosalie said angrily as she hold Emmett's game system and a numerous amounts of his video games in her hands. "Then me" She stomped out of the room and upstairs to slam the door shut.

Before a blink of eye, Emmett was up the stairs begging his wife to give back his games and that it wasn't true that he loved video games then her.

All Jasper could do was laugh at this and decided that he could live without video games because his books were much more entertaining. He made his way up the stairs towards his room. He found his wife sitting on the middle of the bed watching the style channel.

"She took the video games" Alice said in a matter of fact tone, Jasper only nodded as he made his way towards the bed to join her. At the moment his body touch his bed, Alice blanked out for she was having a vision, he held her hand as the vision passed.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Alice hesitated before telling him what she saw; she looked as she was thinking of something for all the sudden her face lit up.

"Spring cleaning"

"Spring cleaning?"

"Yes, its time to clean out all the things we don't anymore" Alice jumped off the bed and started rummaging threw her closet. Rapidly she made a two piles of keep and don't keep piles. Jasper stared at amazement at his wife ability to keep so many clothes in their closet. A shirt flew towards his face and caught it before it him, realizing that it was one of his favorite shirts. Alice got out of their closet with her pile of don't keep clothes and placed them on the bed.

She turn around to faced Jasper with a huge smile on her face and reached out for the shirt, "I'll take that"

Jasper pulled back a bit and clung to his shirt "Hey, I actually like this shirt"

"Jasper, that shirt is out of season since 2001; love its time to get with the flow"

"No, it stays"

"You haven't worn it for years" Alice tried to get the shirt out of his hands but his reflexives were faster.

Jasper rapidly took of the shirt he was wearing and put on the one from his hands. "Now I am" he said smiling for he felt that he was going to give in.

"Fine keep it but the rest of this goes" she said pointing at the pile of clothes on the bed and headed out the door.

He felt that it was no use to argue for his wife pretty much made up her mind that he wasn't going to keep anything else. He grabbed the pile of clothes from the bed and headed downstairs to look for boxes to place them in.

Jasper found Esme in the garage and asked her for some boxes. "What do you need them for dear?" she asked in a motherly tone as she got some boxes.

"Alice thought it would be a great idea to do some spring cleaning and is getting rid some of our clothes"

"What a great idea I think I'm going to do that to" Esme said as she handed him some boxes and kept some for her.

"JASPER, COME HERE AND CONTROL YOUR WIFE" Edward growled from upstairs.

"I think you should go" said Esme as she turn the corridor towards her room.

Once he got to Edwards room the tension was so high that it made him nervous just being by the door.

The furniture was scattered around the room. The couch that Edward decided to place in the middle of the room was now by the wall, two piles of clothes were on the floor, and numerous amounts of his things were in the middle of room waiting for Alice's final judgment.

Edward walked over to his brother feeling very angering and said "Get her to leave my stuff alone"

"She came in her saying that it was spring cleaning day and it was time to get rid of old things. But then she started rearranging the furniture and talking about paints"

Alice walked from one side to the room to the other every time moving some of sort of object until she was happy were it was.

Jasper stood their for a moment noticing that his wife was truly happy and excited, like she knew something was coming.

"_I can't ruin her fun, look how happy she's is Edward. Plus what the worst she can do to you room?" _Jasper thought.

Edward sighed placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose and said "Fine, she does look happy but I can't take it, I'm out of here"

The moment Edward walked out of the room; Alice dropped the vase of metal roses before they fell to the floor Jasper ran and caught them. Her face was blanked and Jasper knew she was having a vision.

Jasper placed the roses on the couch and turned to his wife that shrieked with happiness.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her asking, "Why are you extremely happy today?"

"It's a surprise" she sang and kicked him out of the room.

_End of flashback_

"What?? A little make over game never hurt anyone" Alice said innocently as she got out more make up and nail polish.

Jasper was still confused because his wife acted like she was going to give someone else a makeover.

_A make over? She hasn't brought up the idea of giving anyone a make over ever since we left"_

"Bella" Jasper whispered as he ended his thought.

"Bella is coming back" he said as he looked up to his wife.

"Yes, she is" chirped Alice as she ran to hug her husband.

"Isn't great we finally get out sister back and Edward won't ever leave her again"

"How can you say that for sure?" he looked down as his wife face and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Now that's a surprise" she said as she grabbed some towels that were on their bed and led him down the stairs.

Edward entered the house dripping wet from head to toe and in his arms was none other then Bella.

_Review!!_


End file.
